


Последний Узумаки - оборотень-лис

by Vestnetca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mystery, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vestnetca/pseuds/Vestnetca
Summary: Прекрасная погода. На площадке, для тренировок и спаррингов учеников этой академии, стоит весь класс, но, к счастью или к сожалению, эти дети необычные. Класс состоит из равного количества представителей каждой из трех расс – оборотни, вампиры, люди. Они обучаются в равных условиях, хотя некоторые все-таки считают себя лучше, но об этом потом, а сейчас давайте заглянем на этот урок, ведь там будет на что посмотреть…





	Последний Узумаки - оборотень-лис

Дети выстроились в большой круг, чтобы каждый смог увидеть спарринг своих друзей, и, возможно, чему-то научиться, в середине круга стоял Ирука Умино – молодой оборотень, лет 20-25, с каштановыми волосами, которые постоянно завязаны в высокий хвост, темными, почти черными, глазами и шрамом на переносице, про который он, почему-то, никогда никому не рассказывал.  
—Так, следующая пара – Узумаки Наруто против Саске Учиха, - сказал Ирука. И к нему, без лишних слов, подошли два его лучших ученика, но, хотя по успеваемости, они были почти равны, то по внешности, они были как день и ночь.  
Первым был светловолосый мальчуган, лет двенадцати, с голубыми, как небо глазами. Судя по внешности, можно было предположить, что этот мальчик, очень общителен и у него полным полно друзей, но как говориться : «Не суди книгу по обложке», так и с этим, на первый взгляд милым мальчиком. Но если присмотреться, то можно увидеть в этих глазах столько боли, печали и нескончаемого одиночества, что против воли проникаешься к этому мальчику сожалением, горишь желанием пожалеть и защитить, а также пылаешь праведным гневом при мысли: «Кто и что сделал этому малышу». Этого мальчика зовут Узумаки Наруто – последний из своего клана оборотней, а также его глава; первый по успеваемости на всех предметах не только в классе, но и во всей школе. Его родители – Кушина Узумаки и Намикадзе Минато были убиты кланом вампиров – Учиха, как и все родственники и клан Наруто, мальчику не было и года, когда он попал в детдом, где о нем не то чтобы заботились, а просто смотрели чтобы не умер. Наруто был оборотнем и не простым, он обращался в девятихвостого лиса-демона, и хотя, в его возрасте, многие дети даже не знают будут ли они оборотнями или вампирами, он уже все знал. Так как он последний из своего клана, то является его главой, а глава клана, по его мнению, должен все знать, поэтому он еще в детдоме, тайно, изучал различные техники и к моменту поступления в академию, уже знал многие техники, как своего клана, так и других, мог легко обращаться, контролировал себя в полнолуние, что даже многим взрослым обычным оборотням не удавалось, а также он знал всю программу их образования. Почему? Да потому что он всегда привык полагаться только на себя, ведь родных у него не было, а друг был только один, да и то, друг детства. Может быть потому что он всегда полагался только на себя, Наруто и смог стать таким сильным? Скорее всего нет, ведь он столько раз хотел сдаться, но природное упорство, которое досталось ему от матери не позволило мальчику опустить руки. Как ему рассказала одна из глав академии Цунаде Сенджу, которая знала его родителей, его мать была со взрывным характером, как у него, а в отца он почти полностью пошел внешностью, за что был очень благодарен, ведь красные волосы, его матери, привлекали бы слишком много внимания, а Наруто этого не хотел.  
Вторым был Саске Учиха – вампир из знаменитого клана. Ему также было двенадцать лет, он был полной противоположностью Наруто, по внешности, волосы, чернее вороньего крыла, глаза, настолько черные, что зрачок слился с радужкой, аристократические черты лица – вот основные признаки, по которым можно вычислить Учиху. Еще один распространенный среди Учих признак – это непомерная гордость, хотя не все переняли это плохое качество от своих соклановцев, например, Итачи Учиха. Хоть он и старший брат Саске, но относится ко всем спокойно и на равных, не считая кого-то лучше, только потому что тот вампир, а Саске, напротив, думает, как большая часть Учих, да и всех вампиров: «Мы вампиры. Нам никто и в подметки не годится!», но до добра это его не доведет...  
—Сложите печать конфронтации (печать которую всегда складывают перед боем – Тайритсу но Ин), - Наруто и Саске послушно сложили печать, —Начали. – крикнул Ирука но отходить не собирался, ведь спарринги Наруто и Саске всегда заканчивались быстро, но не в пользу последнего, так было и сейчас.  
Оба, схватившись за кунаи, на огромной скорости побежали друг на друга, но не прошло и секунды, как оба остановились. Саске стоял уже без куная, а у Наруто было целых два, причем один был приставлен к горлу Учихи, а другой к затылку.  
—Молодец Наруто, - похвалил Ирука, ведь он тоже был оборотнем и очень гордился таким молодым, но подающим большие надежды учеником своей же расы. —Как всегда лучший результат! – но все же не смог удержаться от колкости в сторону самодовольного вампиреныша. Тот от таких слов аж насупился и глаза на секунду вспыхнули красным, но так как он еще не умел контролировать свои силы, то это было лишь проявлением очень сильных эмоций, которые он никак не мог скрыть.  
Наруто же, в свою очередь никак на это не отреагировал, он и так знал, что он лучший. Не зря же он столько времени проводил тренируясь.  
—Да, Наруто всегда будет самым лучшим, - это был Киба – лучший и, пожалуй, единственный друг Наруто. Они познакомились еще в детстве, когда Наруто в очередной раз сбежал из детдома, но от того, что бежать Наруто было некуда, он пошел на детскую площадку, там они и познакомились. Впоследствии и подружились. Наруто часто сбегал из детдома, чтобы поиграть с другом, а воспитатели и рады, что глаза не мозолит, но в скором времени семья Кибы переехала в другой город и несколько лет они не виделись. А потом на тебе, в одной школе учатся, потом на тебе второй раз – в одном классе учатся, так и подружились, снова. — Молодец друг! Пускай эти Учихи за все ответят! – Киба единственный, кроме совета директоров академии, знал все об Узумаки, и то, что он уже научился обращаться в девятихвостого демона-лиса, и то, что он знал всю программу их пятилетнего обучения, чем и пользовался на некоторых предметах, ведь когда не знаешь ответа, лучше спросить друга-гения.  
— Лучше бы помолчал, Киба. Ты ведь единственный из ребят кто знает обо мне. – без лишних эмоций, как всегда, сказал Наруто.  
— Да ладно тебе. Ты ведь всегда сможешь на лопатки уложить этого вампиреныша недоделанного, – с ленцой и полной уверенностью в своих словах, ответил оборотень. — Ты же лучший! – и в подтверждение его слов весь класс согласно закивал.  
—Что? Он лучший? – весь класс обратил свое внимание на не унимавшегося Учиху Саске. К этому времени уже началась перемена и ученики со всей школы начали подтягиваться к месту будущей драки, хоть и знали, что Узумаки с легкостью побьет любого, но природное любопытство, ведь присуще всем живым существам, поэтому круг из учеников стал очень быстро расти. А вампир, наверное, решил, сегодня, умереть, потому что даже не собирался останавливаться, продолжая выводить из себя всех присутствующих. — Да как шавка может быть лучше вампира?  
—Что? Да, как ты смеешь? – слышалось со всех сторон. Кричали оборотни, все, кроме одного блондина, который все еще стоял к говорившему вампиру спиной.  
—А ты, значит, считаешь, что вампиры лучше, так? – хоть Наруто и сказал это очень тихо, но услышал каждый и все, в мгновение ока, замолчали.  
—Да, так. Я еще понимаю люди, они нужны нам для пропитания, но зачем нужны оборотни? Вот в чем вопрос. – возможно он и не понимал, но самолично рыл себе могилу.  
— А ты не думал, что мир не вертится вокруг вампиров? Что при существовании трех рас существует и гармония, - блондин говорил медленно, но уверенно. — Хотя, ты же из клана Учиха. Там только и учат тому, что вампиры лучше всех, а все остальные расы и в подметки вам не годятся, не так ли? – блондин говорил с нескрываемой усмешкой, хоть Саске и не видел его лица, но прекрасно слышал нотки ехидства, в его голосе.  
—Да как, такой как ты может что-то говорить про мой клан. – злость – единственное что было слышно в этих словах.  
—А какой я ? – Наруто чуть повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Саске.  
Киба почуял неладное, но ничего уже сделать не мог, или не хотел. Нет, он определенно не хотел ничего делать, хотел чтобы Наруто показал этим наглым вампирам где их место! А в том, что к этому блондин и ведет, Киба не сомневался, слишком хорошо он знает этого необычного оборотня с глазами, чей цвет может легко превратится из небесно-голубого в кроваво-красный.  
—Безродный. – сказал со злостью Саске, но потом продолжил с нескрываемой усмешкой, —Хотя, какой ты безродный? У тебя же были родители, был клан, - Киба отошел на пару шагов, видящие это ученики поступили также, ведь знали, что он знает блондина лучше всех остальных, а также от блондина стали исходить сильнейшие волны угрозы. А тот из-за кого появились эти волны, лишь продолжал свое выступление, давя все больше и больше на такую старую, но, без сомнений, наболевшую рану молодого оборотня, — но они тебя бросили, - блондин менялся на глазах – появились когти, кончики волос будто заострились, на сжатых зубах появились клыки приличного размера, радужка глаз сменила цвет на кровавый, «усы» на щеках стали более яркими, от него стала исходить просто нереальная сила, которую бы почувствовал даже мертвец. Но видимо, наглый и без сомнения, тупой до мозга костей Учиха Саске, решил «дожать», как он думал уже чуть ли не рыдающего, блондина. — понимаешь? Ха-ха-ха. Как ты думаешь почему они тебя оставили, ммм? Молчишь? Тогда я скажу тебе почему. Слушай внимательно это очень важно. Потому что ты им не нужен.  
В следующую секунду Учиха оказался прижат к земле огромной лапой которая все еще была окружена черным «дымом», но прошла секунда, две и «дым», буквально, впитался в шерсть огромного, трехметрового рыжего лиса с девятью хвостами. Лис ощетинился и рычал, красные глаза смотрели прямо в душу зазнавшемуся вампиренышу, а лапа прижимала, к земле, так, что пошевелиться не представлялось возможным.  
Сказать что все были удивлены, значит ничего не сказать. Сначала затевается, вроде бы, обычная школьная потасовка, но кто ж знал, что один из учеников уже освоил свои, явно не маленькие силы, правильно – никто. Даже Киба был удивлен, нет, не то чтобы удивлен, он был шокирован. Пусть он и знал, что его друг так может, но он знал это лишь со слов самого блондина. Все подумали, что это произошло случайно и преподаватели уже хотели пойти попытаться успокоить молодого оборотня, но остановились, когда увидели, что происходит дальше…  
Лис перестал рычать, даже как-то оскалился, что, точно, ничего хорошего не предвещало, снял лапу с вампира. Саске уже было хотел вздохнуть, но не тут то было. Пять хвостов отбились от общей массы и схватили Учиху за руки, ноги и горло, подняли в воздух, а потом лис заговорил:  
—Хм, нахальный маленький змееныш. Что ты знаешь обо мне? Что ты знаешь о том, зачем меня оставили родители? Почему оставил клан? – Саске лишь, молча, смотрел в глаза, в которых было столько разных чувств, но больше всего там было злобы и одиночества. Эти глаза его заворожили своей яркостью, ведь, обычно, у оборотней тусклые глаза золотистого или карего цвета, но он никогда не видел и не слышал чтобы глаза оборотней были красными. Саске засмотревшись в эти глаза выпал из реальности, но он прекрасно слышал все, что ему говорили.  
Наруто надоело ждать и, он, сжав сильнее горло своей, к сожалению, не жертве рыкнул:  
—Отвечай! – это и вывело Саске из ступора. Он не хотел отвечать, но когда перед тобой твой одноклассник обратился в девятихвостого лиса, при этом, полностью, себя контролируя, потом схватил тебя и, отнимая последнюю надежду выбраться самому, сжимает одним из своих хвостов твое горло, то выхода нет, а потому:  
—Ничего, - лис слегка ослабил хватку на горле. —Я ничего ни о тебе, ни о твоих родителях и клане не знаю. – с трудом, но он это выговорил, хотя дышать было так же тяжело, но он же не слабак, хотя, сейчас, об этом не стоит говорить так категорично.  
—Тогда какое, ты, имеешь право рассуждать о том, о чем не имеешь не малейшего понятия? – было видно, что Наруто, в облике девятихвостого лиса, начинал закипать, но никто не решался произнести ни слова, ибо сказать что-то сейчас, значит, навлечь на себя беду, если конечно не смерть.  
—Никакого. – Саске только сейчас начинал осознавать свою ошибку, которая может стоить ему жизни.  
—Хм. Хорошо что осознал, что близок к смерти. – в глазах Саске был истинный, нескрываемый страх от того каким голосом он, Наруто, произнес это. И этот страх видели все, Наруто это знал, а потому продолжал, —Ты же понимаешь, что мне стоит только еще чуть-чуть сжать твое горло и ты умрешь? Вижу, что понимаешь. Ты Учиха, а в вашем роду у всех, есть хоть капля гордости. А у тебя? – он немного приблизил Учиху к себе, всматриваясь в глаза. —Да, гордости у тебя хоть отбавляй, вот поэтому я тебя отпущу. – в глазах Саске, да и всех присутствующих появился вопрос. —Отвечая на твой незаданный вопрос, объясню. Возможно, сейчас, ты меня не поймешь, но я знаю и умею гораздо больше тебя и прекрасно понимаю, что будет с вампиром, гордость, которого растоптали. Сейчас ты выживешь, на всю оставшуюся, свою, долгую жизнь тебя будет съедать заживо твоя же растоптанная гордость и через некоторое время ты сам захочешь умереть, чтобы не нести этот позор. А ведь слухи распространяются очень быстро и вскоре все будут знать о великом сыне главы клана, который испугался последнего оборотня-лиса. – и он бросил Саске в столб для метания оружия.  
Лиса начал окутывать черный «дым», который появлялся прямо из шерсти. И вскоре на месте огромного девятихвостого демона-лиса, о котором рассказывается в легендах, появился все тот же мальчик двенадцати лет, только с красными глазами, в которых был вертикальный зрачок, но уже без всего остального, например когтей или клыков.  
—Не надо так на меня смотреть, - голос тоже стал обычным, хотя немного еще оставались рычащие нотки, которые только придавали устрашения. —Как-будто в первый раз слышишь, что лисов больше не осталось.  
—Н-но я и вправду не знал, - заикаясь, Саске даже забыл о своем напускном безразличии ко всему, что происходит вокруг. Ему было безумно интересно и он начинал понимать, какую боль принес однокласснику своими словами, но так же понимал, что это еще не конец.  
—Не знал? Я не ослышался? – в словах сквозило горе и обида, прикрытые насмешкой. —Как Учиха может не знать какое «великое» дело совершил его клан? – все в шоке и Наруто это видит, а потому решает раскрыть свою тайну.  
—О чем ты? – Саске уже все понял, просто не мог в это поверить. «Как? Как его достопочтенный клан мог истребить целый вид? А главное за что?». Все эти вопросы летали в его голове и это выражалось в глазах, что так пристально смотрели в другие, когда-то небесно-голубые, а теперь кроваво-красные.  
—Я читаю тебя, как открытую книгу. И на все твои вопросы, про Учих я могу ответить, если хочешь узнать. – Наруто уже просто хотел чтобы все это услышали и наконец-то возненавидели «некоронованных королей мира сего».  
—Расскажи. – в его тоне было что-то приказное, передающееся по крови всем Учихам, но Наруто решил не обращать на это внимания.  
—А не боишься разочароваться в своем любимом и дорогом клане? – вопрос был чисто для распаления любопытства, как самого Учихи, так и всех кто до сих пор стоял, смотрел и слушал, чтобы потом рассказать всем, кого встретят на пути.  
—Расскажи, - в голосе уже не было приказа, что услышали все, но то, что Саске сказал дальше, повергло всех в шок. —пожалуйста. – Учиха просил! Это было невероятно! Все, кто услышал это, не пожалели, что остались, ведь был уже урок, но никто не собирался уходить на таком волнительном моменте.  
—Хорошо. – в глазах Узумаки невозможно было заметить капельку интереса, но она там проскользнула, хоть и на миг, но проскользнула. —Начну я пожалуй с себя. Я Узумаки Наруто—оборотень-лис. Последний из клана Узумаки, а значит его глава. Мой клан и мои родители были истреблены кланом вампиров— Учиха. Как я узнал недавно, вампиры крали детей из нашего клана, на протяжении нескольких месяцев. И в одну из ночей пришли к нам в деревню—Коноху, предлагая сдаться, в обмен на жизни тех кого похитили. Возможно другие бы не сдались, но наш клан очень любил и ценил своих детей и они сдались. Учихи же, в свою очередь, усыпили всех, а потом, как последние трусы, убили. Мои родители, наследница клана— Кушина Узумаки и самый быстрый оборотень в мире «Желтая молния Конохи»—Минато Намикадзе, с боем смогли сбежать, мой отец был сильно ранен, а у матери начались схватки. За ними гнались, так что, я видел своих родителей всего пару минут. Как только я родился, меня отдали, а мои, раненый отец и ослабленная родами мать, попытались увести погоню как можно дальше, ведь знали, что им уже не выжить, но надеялись спасти меня. Их убили в тот же день—10 октября, буквально, через пару часов после моего рождения. – из глаз Наруто текли слезы и никто не осудит эти слезы, после всего, что они услышали, глаза уже давно стали небесно-голубыми, но голос был тверд, как скала. «Будущий король», - так подумали все, кто видел или слышал, сейчас, Наруто, а это немало. Все учителя, не увидев учеников на местах, спустились посмотреть, что же там происходит, а также три главы академии тоже были там. Все слышали эту историю и чувства, которыми были пронизаны все слова мальчика. И никто, никто, не остался равнодушным, ведь такая трагедия маленького оборотня, который, за свою недолгую жизнь, перенес столько боли, не может оставить равнодушным, даже самого сдержанного и безразличного оборотня, вампира или человека.  
А в это время Наруто вытер слезы, которые, по неизвестной ему причине, хлынули из глаз и продолжил, но уже тихим, немного над ломаным голосом обычного мальчика-сироты:  
—Я узнал как они выглядели всего пару месяцев назад, когда поступил в академию и попросил госпожу Цунаде рассказать мне что-нибудь о моих родителях, так как она королева оборотней, то должна была знать хотя бы мою мать, ведь она была принцессой клана и его будущей главой, так я увидел их лица, впервые с рождения. – он на секунду замолчал, опустив взгляд, а когда поднял, глаза его, вновь стали цвета крови, а взгляд, вновь, был уверенным и проникающим прямо в душу и голос, вновь, стал по-королевски прочен и тверд. —Теперь ты знаешь все, и только попробуй как-то плохо отозваться о моих близких. Это касается всех. – он обвел взглядом своих кровавых, завораживающих глаз, всех, кто его окружал, —Меня можете оскорблять, задирать, строить козни за моей спиной, но, если обмолвитесь недобрым словом о моих родных… лично разорву на части! - последнее предложение услышали все особенно четко, и никто, не имел даже мимолетной мысли нарушить этот своеобразный приказ, оборотня, который, без сомнения, в будущем, станет их королем! Королем всех, который объединит и сплотит расы, ведь он понимает их, ведь он, познал жизнь! 


End file.
